His Shining Star
by siriusly-random
Summary: Natsu looks for Lucy after the battle with Zeref and the Spriggan 12.


_**Alright, here is something I came up with last night. It's basically just Natsu angst, so, yeah.**_

 _ **Warnings: Character death.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**_

 _Fairy tales are more than true: not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten._ \- **Neil Gaiman**

* * *

Natsu stared around him in shock, falling to his knees at the sight around him. Magnolia was in utter ruins, with friends and foe alike fallen, some seriously injured, others dead.

He could feel the tears starting to gather in his eyes as he thought back to the battle, and everything that he lost. A panic started to set in, a heavy weight on his chest, as he couldn't smell her. Among all the ruin and rubble, she wasn't there and he was scared.

He couldn't lose her too.

"Lucy!" He yelled, standing on his feet and began his search for his partner and best friend. He wiped the tears away from his eyes angrily, cursing himself for crying for his lost comrades, because a lot of it was his fault.

 _No, no it wasn't. Zeref and Aconologia did this. It wasn't my fault._

Now matter how hard he tried to convince himself of this fact however, he knew it wasn't true. He was E.N.D, Zeref's strongest demon. He might not have wanted to hurt his friends, but he did.

"Lucy!" He cried out again and again, becoming desperate to find her. She would help him, she wouldn't blame him. She would tell him everything would be alright and she would hug him and then-

And he'd tell her he loved her.

The tears were flowing freely now and Natsu didn't bother trying to stop them as he reached he apartment complex, or what was left of it. Amongst all the rubble he managed to find his way through her window and jumped onto her floor. "Lucy? Are you here?" He couldn't rely on her scent since everything in her apartment smelled like her.

He looked around, remember how it was only maybe a day ago that he and Happy had broken into her apartment again and were playing strip poker, with Lucy watching on fondly. His chest hurt at the thought of Happy, his exceed best friend who he hatched from an egg, who was now gone, along with a most of the other members of their guild. He let out a harsh laugh at the thought of Happy teasing him if he ever found out that he _actually_ loved Lucy.

Upon receiving no answer from the blonde, he ventured father into her apartment, reaching her bathroom door and he just stared at it for a few minutes. Deciding on knocking, he waited a few seconds before barging in.

With the sight that greeted him, Natsu wanted to vomit.

There wash his beautiful blonde partner, lying in a bathtub filled with blood.

 _Her blood_.

Covering his mouth, he took a few weak steps towards her, and dropped to his knees once more, not able to take his eyes off of her.

"No, no tell me you're okay. Lucy, Luce, please open your eyes." No response.

Screaming in anger and sadness, Natsu punched the floor, creating a dent on the otherwise undamaged room. "How did this happen Luce?" He cried, getting up and picking her up out of the tub, carrying her out of the bathroom and over to her bed. He put the covers over her and sat down beside her and stroked her hair.

"You and me, we were supposed to make it out of this together. We were supposed to have a future together, along with Happy of course." He smiled in bitterness. "But of course, he's gone too."

His tears were dripping onto her lifeless form, but he didn't care. "What am I going to do now, Luce? There's no future without Fairy Tail, no future without _you."_

He took her hand in hers and kissed it. "I know what you would say. You would tell me to keep on livin' for the sake of those who can't, but I don't think I can. I promised I'd protect your future, Luce, and I failed." Sobbing now, Natsu found it hard to continue, but he felt that wherever she was now she was listening, so he forced his next words out. "I should've been here for you. Fuck, this is all my fault."

He bent over and hugged her lifeless form, holding on with all his might, as if that might bring her back. "It's not fair. I should've died over 400 years ago. If I did, none of this would've happened. Zeref wouldn't have become immortal, you'd be alive and happy."

He curled up against her side, crying out all of his feelings of guilt. He felt so stupid. He left her all alone for a year, a year they could've had together, and then he left her alone during their most dangerous battle, and she died. Because of him.

"I never even got to tell you how important you are to me Luce. I love you. I love you so much it hurts and with mostly everyone gone, I don't know if I can live without you by my side." He sat up and stared at her face, one that used to be filled with so much life and joy, but was now dead and empty. "Please come back to me." He whispered helplessly.

He didn't know how long he sat there for, but eventually he ended up passing out from exhaustion, and when he woke up the sky had turned bright, indicating a new day, a new start.

He stared at Lucy for a few minutes longer before he finally made his choice. He'd keep on living for her, for everyone he had lost. He'd meet them again one day, he was sure, but for now he needed to focus on helping the world recuperate after such a long and hard battle.

Glancing at her one more time before leaving her apartment, he couldn't help the one tear that slide down his face.

Glancing up at the sky, he couldn't help but smile, thinking that the bright sun was her smiling down upon him. And he realized she'd always be with him.

She would be with him everywhere he saw the sun. His bright and shining star.

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review's would be nice :)**_

 ** _~567random_**


End file.
